Sunshine and Thunder
by Peace x Love
Summary: Oneshots from yours and my favorite HSM pairings. Through thick and thin. Through the sunshine and the thunder.
1. Chemicals React

**Chello(: It's me, again, if you're currently reading Disturbia, as well. I'm creating this story ****as song fics from your favorite HSM pairings from Troyella to Chadly (credit to Allyn) to even ****Zanessa and Drashley (Drew and Ashley), you'll follow some of their ups and downs ****through songs. **

**How I got this idea? Well, I was just now listening to my iPod and Chemicals React came on and ****it brought fluffly images into my head, and oneshots seem pretty easy to write.**

**So, let's rock and roll!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, the celebs, or the songs. Unfortunately, I want to own Zac Efron...****or Drew Seeley, but I just can't find them on Ebay.**

* * *

Chemicals React

_Troyella_

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

Gabriella plopped down after the tiring final performance of Twinkle Towne. This play hadn't only  
gone successfully, but she'd gotten much, much closer to her best friend, Troy. She was in love with  
him, you could see it in her eyes. Her eyes shone with love when she talked to him, or talked  
about him to her friends. Her cheeks would get a pink tint to them, as well.

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

Troy was the first person she told about her past, not her best friend, Emily, or her own mother.  
Before she moved to East High, she had a big shot boyfriend, Connor Stevens, a football player  
for her high school. He was gorgeous, blonde hair that flipped at the ends and the deepest green  
eyes you could find. He was completely normal when he was at school with Gabriella, but afterschool  
was a living hell.

_Connor forcefully kissed Gabriella as they were sitting on the couch of his living room. His  
parents loved her to death, but they were out of town on their second honeymoon. _

_"Connor, stop, I'm not ready," she said as his fingers brushed the skin just under the bottom  
of her shirt upwards._

_"Shut up, I'M ready," he said with his lips pressed against her, he pushed his hands up her  
shirt. _

_"STOP IT!" her screams were muffled from his overpowering strength. Hot tears ran down  
her cheeks as she finally pushed him off the couch._

_"Stupid little..." he smacked her hard, making her fall back on the couch, "Get out of my  
house."_

_She ran out, crying, her cheek was purple and had a hand mark imprinted._

Remembering that night made her shudder. Troy saw her and walked over.

"Are you alright, Gabs?" he sat beside her and wrapped a caring arm around her.

She nodded, "Yeah, just stuff."

"Gabbi, he's all the way in San Diego, there's no way he can hurt you, I won't let him."

She smiled, "Thanks, Troy."

"Anytime," he flashed her that smile that could make any girl's heart stop dead in its tracks.

They locked eyes, brown to blue, for a brief moment. Troy leaned in slowly and brushed  
his lips against Gabbi's ever so softly. Their first kiss. Gabbi felt as if she would collapse right  
there when they kissed, Connor never kissed her with love, he only used her for show. But,  
she could feel that Troy truly loved her. And she loved him.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe _

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

* * *

**Tada. There's oneshot uno. Good, bad? It took me a minute to set it up, then my fingers  
did the talking haha. Review, please! I'll love you foreverrrr.**

**Mucholove xx,**

**Kelsey**


	2. My Little Girl

**Hey again! I used this song as a songfic from another account, but I don't think the story showed**

**up x. But here it is!**

**This one shot is about Gabriella and her father's relationship. **

**Watch me, I'm gonna start crying by the time it's over with.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Gabbi's dad, Mark...wow that didn't sound wrong at ALL! )**

**Anyways..onto the story!**

My Little Girl

_Troyellaish._

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

Mark Montez was an emotional mess as he held his newborn baby girl. She was gorgeous. Her

big, brown eyes twinkled at him as she gave her infamous smile. He immediately fell in love

with his new baby girl, Gabriella Sophia Montez.

You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

Gabbi was a lively little girl. As a toddler, she got into anything and everything. The Montezes had

to barricade almost every inch of the house. She had shoulder length chocolate brown wavy hair

and her sunkissed skin glowed every hour of the day. Mark thought she was the most beautiful

girl in the world. Well, other than his wife, of course. Every night, Mark would tuck Gabbi in and

tell her fairytales. He assured her that someday her own prince would come save her. She even

looked like a Disney princess. Her Prince Charming was looking for her right this second.

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".

Mark got up one morning to find the kitchen look like a tornado hit it. There were broken eggs, spilled

milk, bread slices, and cereal all over the floor. And there little Gabbi was, standing on her tippy toes to

get the butter.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?" he grinned and tickled her.

She giggled and responded, "Making you breakfast!"

Her pearl-white smile made his heart melt. She'd always been a daddy's girl. And she will be.

You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

Gabriella is now an adult. At 20, she attends college at University of New Mexico. On one of her  
weekend visits, she brings along her fiancee, Troy Bolton. Troy is the captain of the basketball  
team, has been since he started playing. He was gorgeous, sweet, caring, sensitive, something  
every father would want his little girl to marry.

"Um..Mr. Montez? I need to ask you something." Troy said nervously. Gabbi was upstairs,  
taking a shower and getting ready to go to sleep.

"Hey now, what did I said about that? Call me Mark." he smiled," And ask away."

Troy smiled, "Yes si..Mark, I was wondering if um..."

"Spit it out!" he smiled.

"I was wondering if I could ask Gabriella to be my wife." Troy said in almost one whole breath.

Mark's smile widened, "Of course!"

Mark trusted Troy, he'd been hearing nothing else but about him since they moved to  
Albuquerque. His little girl had found her prince. Finally.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

A few years later, Troy and Gabbi married. But right now, this setting isn't so bright. Her family  
and friends stood with her, all dressed in black. There was a beige coffin right before her eyes.  
He got sick the summer of her senior year at UNM. The illness took him over within months.  
He couldn't suffer anymore..he was in a much better place. Then a familiar song started in her  
head.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

Then the memories piled into her head.

**Boo, sad x  
But I personally love this song, I hope you do, too.**

**Review!**

**Mucholove xx,**

**Kels**


	3. She Could Be

**Thanks for the review! I only had one, so let's make it more! **

* * *

She Could Be  
_Chadly_

_She comes inside  
Been playing football with the guys  
She's all high fives  
And dirty footprints on the floor_

Twelve year old Emily Bolton walked in her house, mud all over her clothes. Chad looked up and  
smile immediately took over his face. She looked beautiful, even covered in mud. She smiled at him,  
laughing with Troy and Zeke over Jason being pummeled with the football. Em wasn't your ordinary  
girl to Chad. She was perfect. She could be a tomboy and a girlygirl all at once. When she went  
upstairs to take a shower, Chad sighed.

"Dude, just tell her!" Troy took his seat by Chad.

"I...I can't." Chad had been chickening out on telling Em he liked her since kindergarten, and now  
he's thirteen.

"Chad, she won't wait forever."

Forever. Maybe it wouldn't take forever, maybe it would.

_She's hanging out  
She's got her dress and high heels on  
And we're alone, I couldn't ask for nothing more_

Em came downstairs wearing a yellow and white sundress that made her tan glow. Chad tried to  
prevent his jaw from dropping, but failed miserably.

Em blushed and laughed softly at him, "You ready to go?" she brushed back some soft curls that  
relaxed over her shoulder.

"Of course," he smiled and took her hand.

_And I love  
(I love the way)  
A simple smiles reveals it all  
She calls my name... _

She could be all I'm ever gonna need  
She's like a beauty queen  
In just her t-shirt and her jeans  
She could be just the one I've waited for  
Could be a perfect score and more  
She could be, She could be, She could be  
Mmmhmm

Em took a seat in the seventh row and Chad sat beside her. She grinned and threw a kernel of popcorn  
at him.

"Hey! What was that for?" he grinned.

"Nothing, your head is just a good canidate for target practice." She laughed.

"Oh, that's it!" he laughed and started tickling her.

She squealed and started laughing, "Chad! Stop!"

"Neverrrrrr," he grinned.

_It's Friday night  
And her friends are home by nine  
We hit the show, tip the bouncer, skip the line  
Next thing I know, we're out the door  
And now she's dancing in the rain, a fragile flame  
Under the pale blue colored light_

After the movie, Em and Chad went for a walk through the park. The moon and lights glowed  
making the features of Em's face stand out beautifully. A little bit later, it started raining, Em smiled  
and started spinning with her eyes closed, smiling. Tonight had been perfect. She was out with the  
boy she loved. Could it get any better? Before she knew it, Chad grabbed her by the shoulders  
gently and their lips met. Em's very first kiss. The kiss she'll always remember.

"I love you," Chad whispered.

"I love you, too." She grinned and kissed him again.

She was Cinderella, and she had finally gotten her prince.

_She could be all I'm ever gonna need  
She's like a beauty queen (oh baby)  
In just her t-shirt and her jeans  
She could be just the one I've waited for  
Could be a perfect score and more  
Yeah, She could be, she could be, She could be_

* * *

**Tada! If you don't know who Emily is, then read my friend, Allyn's (Comeback Queen),  
stories. She's Troy's little sister.**

**Reviewwwwww!**

**Mucholove xx,**

**Kels**

Song: She Could Be by Corbin Bleu


	4. Stupid Boy

**I'm definately going to have to decidate/credit this chapter to Allyn. She gave me the perfect ****song to use for an angst/hurt oneshot! **

**Here we go!**

_Song: Stupid Boy -- Keith Urban_

* * *

Stupid Boy  
_Troypay_

_Well, she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different_

I grew up a drama queen. I've always been one since I was born, and having a drama king as a  
brother is pretty sweet itself. But there's this boy I've known since preschool, loved him ever  
since, but does he give me the time of day? No, he's always with _her_. She's perfect; smart,  
gorgeous, funny, everything. It makes me furious.

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  
Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind  
she laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
Stupid boy, stupid boy  
Oh_

One day, I passed him a note in homeroom. "Meet me at the oak trees right after school," it said.  
All he replied back was a confused look and a simple "okay."

I saw there at the trees waiting for hours for him. Did he have basketball today? Before I knew  
it three o'clock turned to four, four turned to five, five turned to six and so on. Practice couldn't  
have lasted that long. He wasn't coming...

Then, I heard the giggle that made my heart turn to ice. I also heard the voice that melted it. I turned  
my head a little and saw Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, hand in hand. Soon, it was lips to lips.  
My heart did a cannonball into my stomach. I'd never felt that feeling in my life. I just wanted to  
scream, "He's mine! Go away!" But I couldn't...he loved her, not me.

_So what made you think you could take a life  
And just push it push it around  
I guess you build yourself up so high  
You had to take her and break her down _

she laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy

Soon, I caught his eye. His eyes widened and told Gabriella he'd call her later, then ran over to me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry..I for-"

"Just forget it, Troy." I said, brushing the pine needles and leaves off my skirt, tears were threatening  
to escape my eyes, but I wouldn't let them. I couldn't let him see me fall.

"Anyways..what were you wanting to see me for?"

"It's nothing," I said, staring at the ground.

"Tell me," he said with the most caring voice. That only made my tears reproduce to more.

"I love you," my voice came out as a raspy whisper, "That's what I wanted."

Troy just stood there in shock. After I realized he wasn't going to say "I love you, too" I walked  
to my house and flopped on the bed.

_  
Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost  
The only thing that ever made you feel alive  
Yeah, yeah _

Well, she laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
Yes, ya did  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old  
Same old stupid boy

I spent all night reliving the memories of Troy and myself from when childhood. All the memories I have, I was smiling. No other boy could've done that. Now I'm laying here crying my eyes out. My ice cold heart was melted by the warmth of my tears now, not his smile. I never want to see his face again, yet I do...Me, Sharpay Evans, is a true Ice Queen.

_Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me  
And she loved me, she loved me  
God please, just let her know  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees  
She's never coming back to me_

Stupid boy.

* * *

**Yay! I actually like this one, haha. I haven't heard this song yet, but it's on my to-download  
list! Haha, until next time..**

**Mucholove xx,  
Kels**


	5. I Wanna Be Your Man Forever

**Hola again! This song that I'm using now is ultra fluff. Get your insulin shots ready.**

**This songfic takes place during college, so these oneshots are not in order, obviously. )**

_Song: I Wanna Be Your Man (Forever) -- Keith Urban_

* * *

I Wanna Be Your Man (Forever)  
_Ryelsi_

_You're such a pretty little thing  
I wanna put a wedding ring on your finger  
Baby can't you see that we were meant to be together  
Yeah the joinin' of our hearts is written in the stars  
We've got a love made in heaven  
So baby take my hand I wanna be your man forever_

I laid back on my bed and sighed dreamily. My left ring finger has a little extra bling to it, if you catch my drift, hehe. Anyways, we're getting way, WAY, ahead of ourselves. Let me introduce myself, I'm Kelsi Neilson, a senior at NYU. I'm currently majoring in music and hoping to get a job as a composer or even a music teacher. I'm dating Ryan Evans, also a senior at NYU. I've been  
with him since our junior year in high school, can you believe it? He's the greatest guy in the whole  
universe. He treats me just like a princess.

_Well I can't think of anyone else it's true  
All day long there's no one on my mind but you  
And I have loved you since you were a little girl  
You mean everything to me and you're all I'll ever need in this world_

It all started out in preschool, some first graders were picking on me, their usual daily routine.

"Hey, four eyes, drop something?" a boy said while knocking my glasses off my face, I knelt  
down and scurried my hands everywhere trying to find them. Ughh, stupid heredity.

"I think you dropped something. _Your dignity_." I heard a voice behind me say, I finally found my glasses, put them up and saw none other than Ryan standing up for me. I smiled, he was pretty dang cute.

"Or what, Sharpay's Shadow?" the boy got in his face.

Ryan punched him square in the nose, causing the bully to run off crying.

"Are you okay?" he said with concern in his voice, helped me up.

"Yeah...I'm fine, thanks." I smiled.

"Okay, good, if those boys mess with you again, I'll give them a piece of my mind."

I had to laugh at that one, it was too cute the way he said it, and his facial expression was classic.

I was in love.

_You're such a pretty little thing  
I wanna put a wedding ring on your finger  
Baby can't you see that we were meant to be together  
Yeah the joinin' of our hearts is written in the stars  
We got a love made in heaven  
So baby take my hand I wanna be your man forever_

Not until junior year did I have a conversation where Sharpay didn't interupt us with her issues. It  
wasn't until junior year when I got the courage to tell him my feelings.

"Hey, Kels," he smiled, "You wanted to see me?"

"Er...um...yeah.." I said nervously.

He laughed, "Alright, what about?"

"I...Ireallyreallylikeyou." I said in one breath.

It took him a minute to process my one word jumble then the corners of his mouth turned up,  
"Oh really?"

"Y..yeah," I blushed and looked at my feet.

Before I knew it, he pulled me into a kiss. Boy, that wasn't expected. I was kissing the boy I fell  
in love with in preschool almost twelve years ago.

"Good because I like you a lot, too," he smiled, still holding me.

"Really," my hazel eyes lightened up.

"Of course! Always have, always will...will you...be my girlfriend?" he asked with a hint of  
nervousness shone.

"Now are you seriously asking me this?" I grinned. It ended up just how I wanted it.

_Every time I look into your eyes I see  
The one I want beside me for eternity  
You could make me the happiest man alive  
By settin' up a date and takin' my name for life_

A few years later, here I am getting ready for the date that will change my life. I smoothed out  
my sky blue dress. Perfect. I touched up my makeup, spritzed a little bit more hairspray in my  
hair, and squirted on a tad bit of Ryan's favorite perfume, Rue by Rue 21. **(hehe that's the  
perfume I wear, it smells really good)**.

Soon, the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it, then slowed down and casually walked to the door.  
Standing there was the blonde hair, blue eyed boy holding a boquet of Gerbera daisies, my  
favorite.

"Hey, you," I smiled.

"Wow..." he grinned.

"Sweetie, this is like our fifteen thousandth date, aren't you used to me dressed up?" I laughed.

"No, you look more beautiful every time I see you," he kissed me softly on the lips and handed me  
the flowers. I quickly put them in some water and grabbed my purse.

"Ready?" he asked.

"You bet."

_Ah you're such a pretty little thing  
I wanna put a wedding ring on your finger  
Baby can't you see that we were meant to be together  
Yeah the joinin' of our hearts is written in the stars  
We got a love made in heaven  
So baby take my hand I wanna be your man forever  
You're such a pretty little thing  
I wanna put a wedding ring on your finger  
Baby can't you see that we were meant to be together  
Yeah the joinin' of our hearts is written in the stars  
We got a love made in heaven  
So baby take my hand I wanna be your man forever_

After finishing eating at my favorite restaurant, Ryan got up to go to the bathroom, or so I thought.  
He actually snuck into the kitchen and asked the waiter to place something on the slice of strawberry cheesecake we were about to get. Then, he came back and sat down.

The waiter delivered our cheesecakes, both covered with silver lids so the surprise wouldn't be given away. I lifted the lid off my plate and gasped. There perfectly centered on my slice was a ring. It was a silver band with small diamonds and one huge one set in it. I covered my mouth.

"Ry..."

Ryan got down on one knee, "Kelsi Marie Neilson, I love you with all my heart, I have since we  
were children. Since we'll be graduating within a few months, I thought now would be an excellent  
time to get married and start a family. I want to be with you from infinity and beyond. Kelsi, will you  
marry me?"

Tears rimmed my eyes, immediately spilling out, "Yes!"

He smiled and pulled me into an earthshattering kiss, then slid the ring onto my left finger. I'm getting married!

Now here I lay, soon to be Mrs. Kelsi Evans.

_Baby take my hand I wanna be your man forever_

* * *

**I hope you have your insulin shots. That song I came across on AZlyrics while looking up  
Stupid Boy and I read the first verse and it was so sweet! I hope you like itttt.**

**Reviews are very good(:**

**Mucholovexx,**

**Kels**


	6. Complicated

**Thanks for the reviews again! Keep them coming.**

**Sometimes I make a pattern of my oneshots like fluffle then angst/pain, Sunshine then Thunder. But, no true definite pattern! Haha.**

_Song: Complicated -- Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Complicated  
_Chadly_

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

I sat back and closed my eyes, my head resting on a familiar broad shoulder. I've loved him  
since the day I laid my eyes on him. It was a snowy New Year's Eve and I had no intention  
of even going to that party, yet my mom said it would be good for me to go out and socialize..  
Mothers.. Then, before I knew it, I was singing with the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen!  
He had brown hair with a few flecks of gold when the light hit it just right and his blue eyes  
could make any girl swoon. He was sweet when we were alone, but at school it seemed  
as if he never even shared anything with me.

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

I walked into English and as usual, Troy and his basketball jerks are laughing and sitting in  
the back corner desks. I scanned the room to find an empty one. Luckily, there was one by  
Troy, or so I thought. Right when I sat down he gave me the look that said "Who do you  
think you are to sit here?" Deeply confused, I just put my bag down silently.

"Um...that seat's saved," he said with a snotty tone. He acted as if I was just a fly pestering him.

"Oh...but, you said..."

He cut me off, "I don't recall saying anything except saving Matt that seat."

Hurt and confused, I moved away. When I walked off, I heard them snickering. How could he  
be that much of a pig? Whatever.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

All day long, it felt as if I kept running into him. He'd just look at me then walk off without even a  
simple "hello." Why the hell is he being this jerkish? That's not the Troy I know.

_You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become_

After school, I was sitting at my desk, trying as hard as I can to focus on my Pre-Cal homework,  
but I couldn't stop thinking about him and the way he treated me...also, the memories we've shared.  
I saw a small wet spot appear on the notebook. Shit, Gabbi, you can't cry over a stupid boy.

Then, I heard a knock at my balcony window. I turned around and saw the face I dreaded to see,  
he's playing that act again, wasn't he? I just turned around and gave him the cold shoulder, now he  
knows how it feels.Click. The door opened as I mutter some cuss words under my breath. I had  
totally forgot I told him where the spare key was.

"Gabs.." he said, he actually sounded sincere.

"Don't call me that," I said, my voice raspy from uncried tears.

"What's wrong with you?"

Oh that was it. I completely lost it.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! Are you seriously asking me that?!" I could feel my cheeks  
turning red from my fury. He did NOT just ask me that.

"Whoa whoa...look, whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to accept an apology from a fake asshole." I was so tempted to smack him, but I  
gained my composure.

"Gabbi...you're being a bitch, you know that right?" he said in an annoyed tone.

I couldn't hold it anymore, I reared back and punched him hard. He immediately grabbed his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Being a dumbass. Go home, Troy."

"Gabbi..."

"I SAID GO HOME."

Tears were now streaming down my face faster than a landslide. I had never felt this hurt, this  
upset, this mad in my entire life. I had let myself fall for a complete jerk. How oblivious could  
I get?

_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

The next day at school wasn't so cheery. Troy's eye looked like someone hit it with a sledgehammer  
or something, it was swollen, black and purple. He got what he deserved. I believe his ego was  
slightly bruised. He looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs now. I couldn't help  
but laugh to myself.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

* * *

**Woooosh. There you go! I know it was pretty violent, but if I was in Gabbi's shoes  
I would definitely sock him a goodin'! Review, pleaseeeee.**

**Gracias.**

**P.S. If you are confused if the oneshots relate, they don't. Just to clear that up if you were like whaa?**


	7. On the Ride

**Chello(:**

**This song is a best friend, Emily and Gabbi, oneshot. No slash...that's disgusting in my opinion.**

**This is also dedicated to my bestestest friend, Allyn  
x**

_Song: On the Ride -- Aly & AJ_

* * *

On The Ride

_We don't have to try  
To think the same thoughts  
We just have a way  
Of knowing everything's gonna be ok _

We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile

Emily Bolton and I have been inseperable since we were in diapers. When one of us is sad, the other kicks  
the person's sorry ass who made us that way. When we're happy, you'll see us laughing nonstop. That's just how we are, best friends for life. Nothing can break us. Nothing.

_Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on_

People sometimes think we're insane, the way we act sometimes. We get high off of life, and I love  
every second of it. We've had our past like any other best friend you could think of - boyfriends,  
arguments, says you're going to never speak to them again, then wind up laughing your head off  
for ten minutes straight. But, we're different. We've never had a real bad arguement, we've never  
gone more than two seconds without speaking to eachother, and we've never had many boyfriends.  
So, me and Em are just unique like that.

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The view is so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride_

During kindergarten once, another kindergarten was making fun of me for not losing any teeth yet.  
You know what Em did? Gave him a "stern talking to," when in Em language, punching his lights  
out. Thinking back on that day makes me laugh, so when Emily isn't there to dry my tears, I think  
back on that day and in no time, I'm fine.

_We don't wanna sleep  
Just wanna stay up  
There's so much to say  
And not enough hours in the day _

We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile

In middle school, I got my first boyfriend...and puberty. He did, too. And you know how boys  
get when that strikes. They make the wild animals on the Discovery Channel look calm. They're  
all about boobs, not feelings. So, he tried to hit a double, and me ending up hitting him a good  
one...right smack dab in the nose. Thanks to Em for teaching me self defense. She can be  
tough, even intimidating, but once you get to know her, she's just like you or me. And then  
some.

_Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on _

Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The feelings so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride

Last year, Em found this boy, Alex, and I'll tell you, he was hot. But, don't let Em read that, she'll  
kick my ass to Jupiter and back. But he was! He had a surfer tan and dirty blonde hair. Yum.  
He was alright during school and everything. But, I was the only one who knew what happened  
when the curtains closed. He was a jerk, even worse than one. A perverted, no good, dirty  
rotten asshole to say the least. I just wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp, but that would've  
resulted into more pain for Em. She really loved him. He just liked her because of her body.  
What an ass. But, thank God, he's long gone, and the basketball captain at West High.  
Yikes.

No time to be lazy  
The journey is perfect  
The pace is so crazy  
The race is so worth it  
I will be with you  
We'll do this together  
Always together

_Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on  
(Mountain we're on) _

Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Never comin' down  
Never comin' down  
Never comin' down (from this)

Now here we are, me a senior at East High and Em a junior. Tighter than ever. Always.

The feeling's so clear and it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride  
The place so is crazy  
The race is so worth it  
Life is amazing with you on the ride

* * *

**Yay! I thought I would take a spin off the bf/gf track and make a best friend one. What do  
you guys think?**

**Review.**

**Muchlove xx, **

**Kelsey**


	8. Never Again

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been able to update a lot, I've been super busy. Softball, dance, etc. Well, here you go! I really like this song, I hope you do, too!**

_Song: Never Again -- Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

Never Again  
_Troypay_

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but i don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned away _

I keep trying to hate him, but he keeps me drawn to him ever time I gaze into his ice blue eyes. He tells me he loves me, then he's with her?! Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name's Sharpay Evans, know me? If you've seen any of the plays at East High, you obviously do. I've loved this certain Troy Bolton since we were in diapers. Too bad he's a two timing asshole. But, I can't help to fall.

_-Flashback-_

There I sat, waiting for my mom to come pick me up, my car was in the shop, again. And she was late...again. I was the last one left, so I thought. I heard a warm voice behind me.

"Shar? What're you still doing here?" I turned to see Troy standing behind me, concern and careness sketched on his face.

"Oh...my mom..she forgot me, again." I sighed and sat back on the bench.

"Here, I'm about to leave right now, I'll give you a ride home," he smiled, that smile...Wow.

"Alright," I smiled and took his hand. We walked to his black Esclade.

When we approached my house, yep, my mom's car was sitting right there in the driveway. She loved Ryan, not me. I was too much of a drama queen, that's what people think when they don't  
get to know me real well.

"Well...thanks for the ride..." I started to open my door when he grabbed my arm gently and kissed me. Troy Bolton...kissed me! No way.

I blushed, "What was that for?"

"I love you, Sharpay," he smiled.

I bit my bottom lip and smiled back, "I love you, too, Troy."

I walked into my house and sank in front of my front door, squealing my guts out. HE KISSED ME!

-_End flashback-_

_I never read your letter  
'Cos i knew what you'd say  
Give me that sunday school answer  
Try and make it all ok _

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there for you  
Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere  
It was you, who just ended like you did  
I was the last to know you knew  
Exactly what you would do  
It don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but i never will  
Never again

As you can tell right now, things didn't work out so perfectly. What did I see the next day? Troy  
making out with that Montez girl. My heart felt like it had been ripped out and stomped on until  
it was as flat as a pancake, and shattered like a window's aftermath after a baseball crashes  
through it. I loved him, I really did. But, apparently what he said was a lie.

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
When your day comes and he'll be through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone _

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

I felt so mad, so hurt, so betrayed. I walked right up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. You  
should've seen his face. Ha.

"S..Sharpay," he choked out.

"Forget it," I ran off. I ran so fast down that hallway that the track coach would offer me a scholarship right then and there. I just didn't care anymore. I just didn't care.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there for you  
Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere  
It was you, who just ended like you did  
I was the last to know you knew  
Exactly what you would do  
It don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but i never will  
Never again _

After school, I walked home from school...alone. I went up the front porch steps and saw him sitting there on the porch swing. He looked sad. Gabbi probably told him she was pregnant with the football captain's baby...

"What do you want?" my voice was so cold and sharp it could be considered a weapon.

"Shar...what you saw..."

I interrupted him, "What I saw, WHAT I SAW. What I saw was you playing me, Troy. You led  
me on. Telling me you loved me," I rambled on and on until he shut me up by pressing his lips  
against him. After struggling a little, I gave up.

"Shar...I don't love Gabbi, I don't even know what I was thinking on doing that. I guess it  
was just to make my buddies get off my back.." he sounded so sincere...

"Troy...if you didn't have the courage to tell them to be with me, then you don't deserve me. I'm sorry. And when you decide to make up your mind, come find me," And with that I walked inside. I felt much better about everything. It would be alright. He deserved it, didn't he? We'll see.

_Never again will i hear you  
Never again will i miss you  
Never again will i fall to you  
Never _

Never again will i kiss you  
Never again will i want to  
Never again will i love you  
Never

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there for you  
Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere  
It was you, who just ended like you did  
I was the last to know you knew  
Exactly what you would do  
It don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but i never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again...

* * *

**Revieww! **

**xxx,**

**Kels.**


	9. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

**Well, I'm skipping dance practice, so I thought I would update another chapter(:**

_Song: I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing -- Aerosmith_

* * *

I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing  
_Zanessa_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

I rolled over groggily and smiled at the sight of my boyfriend, Zac, laying right beside me. He had a  
small bit of drool running from his lip and he was snore softly. It was too cute. I shifted a little and  
felt his grip of me tighten a little, I smiled to myself, not wanting to ever have to get up. I hadn't seen  
him in six whole months. He was filming a sequel to Hairspray and I was filming a new romantic  
comedy. It kept reminding me of him, the first time we hung out as an official couple, we watched  
The Holiday. Of course, he argued on it, but I have a good way of getting him to cave in.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

A few months ago, Zac graduated from an online college he'd been taking. And him at twenty three  
and me at twenty two couldn't be happier. We've been dating for four years now, never really fought that much, I'll say. But, a few weeks ago, I went to get a check up. I found out I was pregnant.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

I'm just having a tidal wave of emotions. Worry, happiness, fear, anxiety, excited. I'm just worried  
I'm going to screw up as a mom..I haven't even told him yet. But, knowing that in nine months  
I'll be holding my own baby. A real life baby...

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Later that night, I was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get everything  
ready before Zac came home from work. What will he say? What if he's not ready to be a dad?  
My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar pair of arms wrapping around me.

I smiled, "Hey you."

"Hey," Zac smiled, "What're you doing?"

"Oh...nothing. Come here..."

I led him into the living room and sat him on the couch, then I ran upstairs and got a wrapped  
gift box and handed it to him. Confusion was splattered on his face. He opened the box, inside  
were a rattle and a pacifier with a note tied to it. _Don't worry Daddy, I'm coming!_ He stared  
in thought at it for a while, then a grin grew on his face.

"Ness.."

"Zac, I'm pregnant." I smiled.

He picked me up and kissed me. We're going to start our own family!

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

Nine months flew by faster than you could ever expect. Corbin was always poking fun on me  
gaining baby weight, but I'll tell you, all the side effects are totally worth it. At 10 that night, I had  
the baby. She's a healthy girl which we named Natalia Jennifer Efron. Nattie for short. She has  
Zac's blue eyes and his grin with my hair and skin. She's beautiful.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing_


	10. Teardrops On My Guitar

**Credit to Allyn for this songgggg.**

_Song: Teardrops On My Guitar -- Taylor Swift_

* * *

Teardrops On My Guitar  
_Drashley_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

I saw him flirting with Vanessa today. Isn't she with Zac? I don't know, but it looked like full on  
flirting. Today's the last concert of the HSM Tour. I'm physced, but sad. It's been a great time, I met Drew Seeley. He's amazing. I think I'm in love. But why would he like me? Most guys only like me because I'm Ashley Tisdale, big pop star actress, whatever. I don't want to be liked as that. I want to be liked as Ashley Tisdale, an ordinary girl.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

I sat on my bus, hanging out with Drew, Ness, Corbin, Mo, and Lucas. I was sitting at the table/booth, moving my last few bites of cereal around the bowl. Something had been eating at me for a while, I've just been scared to admit it.

"Hey, Ash!" Drew sat down beside me. I knew I was blushing, my cheeks felt sudden heat.

"Hey, Drew," I smiled casually. _Breath, Ash..._

"Whatcha doinnnn?"

He's so corky, it's cute, I laughed softly, "Eating cereal."

"Really? Well for the past twenty minutes, have you been debating on which bite to take?"

"I'm...just not hungry."

Drew's face changed into concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Drew...I'm fine," I smiled nervously.

"Ash..." he put his hand on my forearm. I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest it  
was thumping so hard.

"I'll tell you later, alright?"

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

During rehearsals for that night's show, I was walking to get something I forgot out of the bus and what did I see? Drew had Vanessa against the bus, making out. I felt my heart shatter to miniscuele  
pieces. I just looked down and made my way into the bus. He didn't even notice me. Right there, I broke down crying. A few minutes later I felt some arms go around me and a voice that wasn't  
Drew's comforting me. I looked up, it was Monique, of course. She's my best friend.

"Ash, what's up?" she said, worried as she wiped some tears off my face.

"He was kissing her..."

"Wait...who was kissing who?" Confusion filled her voice. No one knew I liked him.

"Drew was kissing Vanessa..." Just saying that put me in a breakdown, but I didn't want to break down in front of Mo, she'd be a nervous wreck...and she'd probably kill Drew.

It finally dawned on her, "Ohmygosh...Ash...I'm so sorry..."

I shook my head, "It's not your fault...I should've known."

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

After I had calmed down, I walked back into the arena, you probably couldn't I had been crying, except my red, puffy eyes. How could he? What a stupid question to ask. He didn't know I liked him. I was too much of a chicken to tell him. I passed him on my way to change into a costume, I just stared at the ground while he looked really confused.

He finally spoke up, "Ash, what's the matter with you?"

I wanted to scream, "CAN'T YOU SEE I LIKE YOU?" But I couldn't, I just couldn't.

I made another excuse, "Nothing, I'm just tired..."

"Oh...you should rest up inbetween performances then..." With that, he walked off, probably to go find Vanessa, ugh.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

At the concert, I had to play normal. I couldn't let some stupid boy ruin the show for hundreds of thousands of our fans. Screw him, I'm going to have fun. But, in the back of my mind, I couldn't get the image of him and Vanessa kissing...it was so...so disgusting. I wanted to have walked up and yelled that he was mine, that I loved him, don't touch him. But, there's nothing I could do. Time travel hasn't been invented yet.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

That night on the bus, I couldn't sleep at all. Which was pretty weird being that I was exhausted.  
Ever have one of those feelings? I just couldn't erase him from my heart, no matter how I tried.  
I loved him. Only him. Did he love me? We'll see what happens...I closed my eyes and pulled  
out my iPod and hit the shuffle button.

The music started playing.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._


	11. Something Like That

**Woo, new chapterr! Let's party(:**

**I don't know if I'll be able to update much this week, I have exams..icky. But a week from Tuesday**

**is my last day, woo!**

_Song: Something Like That -- Tim McGraw_

Something Like That

_Troyella_

_It was labor day weekend I was seventeen  
I bought a coke and some gasoline  
And I drove out to the county fair  
When I saw her for the first time  
She was standing there in the ticket line  
And it all started right then and there  
Oh, a sailers sky made a perfect sunset  
And thats the day Ill never forget_

There I was, pumping some gas into my black F150 when this girl pulled up. I had to contain my  
jaw from dropping she was so stunning. She was driving a white convertible and the way the  
wind blew her hair made my heart jump. She had sunkissed tan skin and deep brown hair and eyes.  
She was gorgeous, but she looked very familiar...

I flipped out my phone and searched down my list and I clicked on the name Gabriella.

It was her...

_I had a barbeque stain on my white tee shirt  
She was killing me in that miniskirt  
Skippin rocks on the river by the railroad tracks  
She had a suntan line and red lipstick  
I worked so hard for that first kiss  
And a heart dont forget something like that_

"Gabriella?" I said outloud without even thinking. Nice job, Troy, it's not even going to be --

"Yes?" She turned around, her expression knew that she was trying to recognize me.

"Remember me? Troy, from the ski lodge?" Nice one, Troy.

"Troy...Troy Bolton?!" a smile grew on her face that made my heart start pounding.

"Guilty," I grinned.

"OHMYGOD!" She squealed and tacklehugged me. She looked just as I remembered and  
even more beautiful. "How've you been?" She asked excitedly.

"I've been good. What're you doing here in Albuquerque?"

"Oh, my grandfather lives here, I'm going to be moving in with him...I can't believe it's you!"  
She squealed again.

I chuckled, "Are you going to go to East High?"

"Probably," she smiled.

_Well it was five years later on a southbound plane  
I was headed down to new orleans  
To meet some friends of mine for mardi gras  
When I heard a voice from the past  
Comin from a few rows back  
And when I looked, I couldnt believe just what I saw  
She said I bet you dont remember me  
And I said only every other memory_

She didn't come back. Turns out, her father got into a major car accident and she stayed with her  
mom. I never got a chance to talk to her after that day at the gas station. My heart never forgot her  
and I sure as hell didn't. It's been five years since, and I have a clear picture of her still with me.  
Right now, I'm at my senior year of UCLA, I'm the captain of the basketball team, of course.  
I wonder where she's at...

As I was walking to the building I have my next class in, I knocked into a girl, causing the  
papers in her notebook to fly everywhere. I hurried to get them all then looked up and my  
eyes widened.

"Sorry..." She appologized while still picking up papers.

"No, it was my fault...Gabbi..." I said in shock.

She looked up and her jaw dropped, "Troy? You go here?!"

I nodded, "Yeah...I've been here all along..."

"Wow...well this is a big college, long time, no see," she smiled.

I returned the smile, "I know...God, I missed you."

"I missed you, too...I'm sorry I didn't tell you bye..."

"No, it wasn't your fault, you had a good reason. I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

"Oh, it's alright, we're doing much better now." she nodded, "Hey, wanna grab something to  
eat tonight?"

"Now, shouldn't I be asking you that?" I grinned, "I would love to."

She smiled and hugged me, "Well, I guess I'll see you around then, Troy..."

"Alright, I'll pick you up around 7."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye..."

_I had a barbeque stain on my white tee shirt  
You were killing me in that miniskirt  
Skippin rocks on the river by the railroad tracks  
You had a suntan line and red lipstick  
I worked so hard for that first kiss  
And a heart dont forget something like that_

Like an old photograph  
Time can make a feeling fade  
But the memory of a first love  
Never fades away

7 'o clock rolled by quicker than ever. I got out of my truck and walked up to her dorm room. My  
heart had a steady rhythm of pounding as I knocked on the door. She answered and my heart skipped  
a beat, she was wearing a turquoise dress with white lace trimming and she looked even more  
beautiful which I didn't even thought to exist.

"Hey..." she smiled.

"H...hi..." Gah, Troy you're such an idiot.

She blushed, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and extended my hand. She took it and we walked to the car.

After eating dinner at an Italian restaurant, we went to the beach and walked under the moonlight.  
It couldn't have gone more perfectly...

"So, after college, what do you want to do, Troy?"

"Well, I'll still play basketball here and there, but I want to become a coach, so I'll probably take my  
father's place at East High. And I'll get married and have children someday...what about you?"

She smiled, "Well, I really want to become a teacher. And pretty much the same as you - get married  
and have children."

I smiled as we stopped and I wrapped my arms gently around her waist and as wrapped her arms  
around me, "God, I missed you..."

"I missed you way more," she smiled, leaning in for our first kiss. When our lips met, electricity sparked  
through my body, I didn't want it to stop. I caressed her cheek as we stood there under the stars, kissing.

I whispered, our lips touching as we spoke, "I love you, Gabriella Montez."

She smiled softly, "I love you, too, Troy Bolton."

We met again in another kiss. That night was definitely be the best night of my life.

_I had a barbecue stain on my white tee shirt  
She was killing me in that miniskirt  
Skippin? rocks on the river by the railroad tracks  
She had a sun tan line and red lipstick  
I worked so hard for that first kiss  
A heart dont forget, no a heart dont forget  
I said a heart dont forget something like that  
Oh, not something like that_


	12. I'll Be

I'll Be  
_Chadly_

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Tonight was my senior prom and I hurriedly rushed across my room, tearing it apart like a hurricane just swept across it, I looked myself over in the mirror, searching for flaws in the cream colored dress I bought or pricetags I forgot to take off or any other flaw.

My best friend, Gabbi, was staying over at my house to get ready for prom as well, she laughed at my anxiety, "Em, chill, it's Chad, his jaw will drop so fast that the High Dive ride will be put into shame."

I laughed softly, "Yeah...I guess so, but it's easy for you to say! You've been dating my brother since freshman year, and Chad just now asked me to prom!"

"Just breath," she laughed softly again.

The doorbell rang all of a sudden, causing me to jump two feet and my makeup to crash all over my  
bathroom floor, I groaned and kneeled down to pick it up while Gabbi went to answer the door.

"Hey, guys," I could hear her say, I started picking up the makeup faster, then walked downstairs.

Chad's eyes lit up and he smiled big when he saw me, he didn't look so bad either in that tux. All  
he could spit out was a whisper, "Wow..."

I could feel heat rush up my neck and to my cheeks, "You're pretty wow yourself, Danforth."

Troy piped in on our locking eyes, "Alright, let's go."

At the prom, I had the time of my life. I danced the night away with Chad and after we both got tired of being there, I took off my heels as we decided to take a walk. The entire school was lit of beautifully, I looked around at the scenery.

"Beautiful, huh?" I said softly, amazed.

"Yeah, but not even comparible to my date," he smiled as it tugged my heartstrings and I blushed.

"Thanks..." I looked up at the stars that shone on the New Mexico sky. Nothing could've gone better than tonight.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

"Wanna dance?" Chad asked, faint sounds of the music inside the gym could be heard.

"Of course," I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my  
waist. I looked up in his eyes and we both instinctively leaned in towards each other until our  
lips met into a soft kiss. I pulled back slowly and smiled. This _was_ perfect.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Chad asked, I could tell he was nervous about what I would say.

"What do you think?" I grinned, teasing him was so much fun.

"Well..." Chad grinned as well as we shared another kiss under the stars.

_The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life._

* * *

_Song: I'll Be -- Edwin McCain_


	13. Cheatin'

Cheatin'  
_Troyella_

_You say your every day  
Is a bad dream that keeps repeatin'  
Maybe you should've thought about that  
When you were cheatin'_

She knew he was doing it. He knew that she did, but did that stop him, nope. It was an addiction, something Troy couldn't control, and he couldn't control leaving Gabbi every night saying that he's "going out with the guys" when he's actually going out with a blonde whore.

_How do you like that furnished room, the bed, the chair, the table  
The TV picture comes and goes, too bad you don't have cable  
How do you like that paper plate, and those pork-n-beans you're eatin'  
Maybe you should've thought about that  
When you were cheatin'_

They've been together for years and now being college graduates, you had to grow up and look  
at the big picture. Was Troy's picture with Gabbi? Or with Samantha?

Samantha pushed Troy up against the wall, kissing him passionately. See, she was the kind of girl  
who if you saw walking down the street, you say, "Honey, the street corner is that way." Troy  
never would've aimed for someone like her, but he couldn't help but to.

Troy kissed back and carried her over to her bed where another cheating sin occured.

_How do you like that beat up car, I think it's fair we traded  
Your pick up truck is running fine, it's a cozy ride for datin'  
Yes, I've been out a time or two, and found the comfort I've been needin  
Maybe you should've thought about that  
When you were cheatin'_

Gabbi sat down on her, not their, her couch waiting for that little manwhore to come home. She  
started a mental countdown. _Five...four...three...two..._ The door opened as he stepped inside.  
He could tell by the look in her eyes, she has had enough of this so called game. His shirt was  
buttoned wrong, leaving one button freed at the bottom and his hair looked like he'd been  
through a wind vortex, she was tired of this.

"Troy, I've had enough. I'm leaving..." Gabbi choked out, she didn't want to leave, but she didn't  
want to be lied to over and over every night either.

Those two words made Troy really realize what he was doing, "Gabbi...no..."

"Why would you care? Your little blonde in tight jeans and squeezed into shirts that're two sized too  
small is waiting for you. I'm sure she has a shoulder for you to cry on, or a bed to "rest" on."

"You know what? I won't go anymore, I promise."

"I wish I could believe that, Troy, I wish I could," Tears spilled out of Gabriella's eyes and they rolled casually down her cheeks as the dripped off to the carpet. Troy reached out to wipe them away, but she pushed her way out the door and to the car.

_You made your bed and your out of mine  
You lie awake and I sleep just fine  
You've done your sowing, now you can do the reaping  
Maybe you should've thought about that  
When you were cheatin'_

Troy ran out after Gabbi, and stopped her for shutting the car door, "Gabbi, you have to hear me out, I didn't want to do that...I love you."

"Bullshit...Troy, you know what I was wanting to talk to you about tonight? That I reminded you about ten times today?"

Troy completely forgot, his eyes widened in that 'Oh crap' manner, "Well, I'm here...so talk."

Gabriella choked out from the river of her tears, "I'm pregnant."

Troy stepped back, shocked and guilty all at once. He did this while Gabbi was pregnant? How could he be any more of a jerk?

"Forget it," she whispered and shut the car door. She drove away and all Troy could see was that  
silver Mazda's red tail lights fading slowly into the dark.

_Now what became of what's her name, after she spent all your money  
Did she leave you just like you left me, well sometimes life is funny  
Yes I'll be glad to take you back, just as soon as I stop breathin  
Maybe you should've thought about that  
Oh, maybe you should've thought about that  
Maybe you should've thought about that  
When you were cheatin'  
When you were cheatin'_

* * *

_Song: Cheatin' -- Sara Evans_


End file.
